Delta
is a member of Shadow Garden, being fourth of the original Shadow Seven to join the organization after her Demonic Possession was healed by her master Shadow. As the most physically gifted of the Seven, Delta is also often the most destructive and brutal of the group due to her lack of sense and self-control. Appearance Delta is a beautiful teenager with long black hair and with large dog ear sporting on top of her head. She sports purple eyes. Her body is a slender build with an ample bosom. Her attire comprised of black and bronze coloring. Personality Much like the common personality of any Beastkin, Delta is often describe to be a muscle head. She has shown to be an excitable if quite immature akin to that a child. She refers to herself in third person. Delta deeply loves her master, even going as far to hug him in every occasion they meet. She also doesn't mind mating with him and share him with her fellow Shadow Garden. As for her interactions with Gamma, the two have a rivalry ever since they were children but they nonetheless care for one another. As a member of Shadow Garden, Delta loves fighting. She has shown to be merciless towards her enemies, leaving none of them alive. This makes her dangerous that she will go overboard on her attacks that can unnerve her master and her comrades. This trait came from her life as a Beastkin who will follow the strongest life form, regarding them as their leader. Hence, why she had no qualms killing her brother, Ole who she regarded as weak. Although it's implied she did it partly on revenge. Background Delta was once a girl named Sarah who was recognized to be the strongest daughter of the chieftain of her tribe. Because her father has about twenty concubines, she has over hundreds of half siblings. If she wasn't born as a girl, her father would have given her the position of the next chieftain. Upon learning that she has Demonic Possession, Delta's father attempted to kill her but Delta was successfully able to hide and escape before meeting with Cid. After cured of her curse, she spent living with the future Seven Shadows. She forms a rivalry over Gamma. History Assault on Viscount Olba Delta and the Seven Shadows assaulted the hideout of Viscount Olba in order to rescue Claire Kagenou. After the Seven Shadows killed all the guards and Shadow eliminated Olba, they rescued Claire and return home. Delta would leave with the Seven Shadows to hunt down the Order of Diabolos. Kidnapping of Princess Alexia After Princess Alexia was kidnapped by the Order of Diabolos, Alpha orders Shadow Garden members stationed in the kingdom, including Delta to attack all known hideouts of their enemies. At one of these locations, Delta savagely kill all the cult members. Holy Ground Infiltration Delta was part of Alpha's group in infiltrating the Holy Ground. She then battle Archbishop Nelson who uses his powers to send an army of clones of himself to finish off Shadow Garden but the Beastkin easily slaughter many of them. Delta later escapes with her team before Cid destroys the Holy Ground. Mitsugoshi Co vs Great Commerce Alliance Ordered by Shadow Garden, Delta had out to eliminate targets from the Great Commerce Alliance who had tried to sabotage Mitsugoshi Co. During one of these missions, Delta reunites with Cid and excitedly hugs him to his dismay. Cid, who is in undercover as John Smith, orders Delta to withheld information of this meeting which she complies. The two work together in eliminating assassins with one of them being her older brother, Ole. In her second meeting with her master, Cid orders her to help eliminate Juggernaut of the Black Tower. She succeeds, presumably cutting off his head and returns to Shadow Garden who were ecstatic to see her, believing that she had been killed. After the Great Commerce Alliance fell and Mitsugoshi Co won, Delta was last seen helping Cid dig through the snow. Delta discovers something but Sid left before she could tell him. Abilities Being born as a Beastkin, Delta possesses superhuman strength and speed. After training since a young age, she is highly effective in killing. Due to her being the dog sub-species, Delta has excellent tracking skills, able to locate targets from a long distance, her sense of smell is so good she was able to instantly tell John Smith was Shadow by scent alone even though Shadow took precautions in masking his scent to not be identified. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Garden Category:Beastkin